¿Que es lo que me hace falta?
by Anna Kagmine-san
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Rin, sea obligada a preparar la boda de su querida hermana Neru y que el esposo sea nada mas ni menos que Len, el hombre del que ella estuvo enamorada toda la vida?
1. ¿¡Que me hace falta!

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera empezar aclarando que para mi desgracia Vocloid no me pertenece ni nada de eso, PERO OJALA Y SI! Uff u,u no se puede hacer nada pero bueno espero que disfruten la historia,**

**Let's star!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGO<em>**

_amor? Exactamente que es amor? Felicidad? Armonía? Pasión? Que es? Todos siempre me dicen lo mismo pero, por que jamás eh podido experimentarlo en carne propia, enamorarte y que tu ser amado te corresponda dándote mas de lo que imaginas, vivir felices, casarse y tener hijos? Ese es el final de un amor duradero y feliz pero, que pasa cuando tu amas hasta sangrar y no eres correspondido? En vez de toda esa alegría que deberías sentir se transforma en dolor, tristeza, soledad y todos esos cuentos de fantasías donde el príncipe y la princesa desde el primer momento en el que se ven se enamoran, se desvanecen cual polvo en una ráfaga de viento._

_Eso es lo que a mi me sucede, siempre fui acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería en las manos, con solo hacer un capricho lo tenia pero por que el es diferente? Por que no lo puedo tener? Que es lo que me hace falta? No lo entiendo y para mejorar la situación aparte de que el jamás se fijaría en mi en la forma en la que yo lo deseo, es un amor prohibido por que mi misma sangre lo ah marcado como suyo quitando cualquier oportunidad que tenia de volverlo algo mas que un simple amigo. _

Fui traída a la realidad cruelmente por el sol, aunque creo que fue lo mejor si hubiera seguido pensando eso probablemente hubiera muerto gracias al dolor de mi corazón. Por que a mi?

–Rin-chan esta despierta?

–Si Haruka-san no te preocupes

–De acuerdo, recuerde que le prometió a la ayudarla a elegir su vestido de boda.

Genial justo lo que me faltaba, lo mejor para empezar un día..

–No te preocupes Haruka, aunque quisiera olvidarlo es algo que no le puedo negar a mi hermana.

– no cree que esta sufriendo demasiado?.

–no Haruka creo que, esto es lo menos que puedo sufrir, le ayudo a preparar unas cosas de la boda, asisto y después de eso tomaremos rumbos distintos.

–pero Rin no es cualquiera con el que se va a casar es…

-no te atrevas a decirlo!.

Calle a Haruka antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, el nombre de aquel hombre que había logrado enamorarme y hacerme trizas al mismo tiempo.

–Rin yo.. lo siento, yo se lo duro que es para ti.

–mentira, no sabes. Como puedes decir que sabes como me siento si tu tienes dos bellos hijos y un esposo que te ama mas que la vida misma!.

Le dije sin darme cuenta que unas rebeldes lagrimas se asomaban por mi orbes azules amenazando con salir, Haruka solo podia mirarme entre sorprendida y dolida.

–puede que tengas razón Rin, yo no se lo que se siente pero eres mi amiga y el dolor que tu sientes yo también puedo sentirlo!.

Me dijo al punto que sus gritos se escucharon por toda la habitación, parando las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos y estaban descendiendo por mis mejillas, de verdad era una persona maravillosa.

–yo lo siento Haruka, es solo que es mas difícil de lo que crees.

Le dije intentando sonreír, lo cual conseguí pero eso no impidió que las lagrimas siguieran bajando por mis mejillas, Haruka al ver esto lo único que puedo hacer fue abrazarme como si el mundo dependiera de ello, nos quedamos unos minutos en total silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era uno que otro sollozo que se escapaba de mi boca, hasta que decidí calmarme y dejar de preocuparla, rompí el abrazo y me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijama.

–perdón Haruka estoy bien no te preocupes, ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglarme para ir con mi hermana.

–Rin si es demasiado difícil para ti puedo decirle a la que te sientes mal y voy en tu lugar.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Haruka pero tarde o temprano tendré que verlos a la cara sobretodo a _el._

–bueno esta bien pero por favor no hagas cosas innecesaria..

–no te preocupes Haruka –san tendré mucho cuidado y te prometo que tratare de ser lo mas fuerte que pueda.

Haruka solo me lanzo una mirada de preocupación y me dejo sola para que me vistiera, de verdad no se que había pasado por mi cabeza en el momento en el que le dije que no necesitaba que me remplazara, tal vez fue un arranque de confianza o algo asi, el punto ahora era que tendría que salir con mi hermana Neru a comprar su vestido aunque fuera el mismo infierno para mi, por que yo me había echo la promesa de que si yo no lo tenia al menos dejaría que mi hermana fuera feliz con el aunque internamente sangrara a mas no poder.

Me puse un vestido amarrillo hasta los tobillos, con listones de color crema y una flor negra en el centro, peine mi rubio cabello que me llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura, me puse un listón blanco en el pelo y me mire por ultima vez en el espejo.

Que tenia mal? Acaso era por que mi cabello era rubio? O por mi pequeña estatura a mis 16 años de edad? O el color de mis ojos? No lo se, pero de algo estaba segura "_no importa lo que cambies el siempre la va a preferir a ella"_ fue lo que me dijo aquella voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Me puse unas zapatillas blancas de ligero tacón y salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del castillo donde pude divisar gracias a una ventana del pasillo a una Neru enojada o mejor dicho desesperada y si, mi nombre es Akita Rin y estoy ayudando a mi hermana Akita Neru a casarse con el hombre que mas amo en la vida...el príncipe Kagamine Len.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno esto es todo! Créanme que me dolió mucho el echo de tener que hacer sufrir a la pequeña Rin pero como dicen, a veces se necesita un poco de dolor para encontrar la felicidad.<em>**

**_**Bueno me da gusto que lean** mi primer fic y ya que soy nueva en esto acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS sobre el cap. Déjenme un review o como se llame xD cuando actualizare? Dependiendo de cómo me valla en mi nueva escuela, ahorita puedo escribir gracias a las vacaciones pero no será para siempre pero les prometo que si me dejan muchooooooos reviews actualizare lo mas pronto posible bueno BESOS BYE! Se despide Kagamine Ann~desu :D_**

**_Ps: si ustedes tienen alguna idea o algún detalle que quieran agregar soy todo oídos! Solo díganme su idea y veré si la puedo poner o no_**

V


	2. La peor salida de la historia

**Salida.**

Sali del castillo hacia donde estaba Neru con el carruaje desesperada, antes de salir me fije en que no tuviera rastros de lagrimas en mis ojos.

-donde estabas? Crei haberte dicho que te necesitaba aquí a las diez en punto! Mira que horas son!

-lo siento Neru es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien, y me levante mas tarde de lo que me esperaba.

Mentira, sabia que tenia que despertarme a esas horas para acompañarla pero, no tenia nada de ganas de ir, digo como puedes ir a ayudar a la novia del amor de tu vida con su vestido? Lastima que era mi hermana.

-que incompetente resultaste ser, bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa o si no llegaremos mas tarde de lo que ya vamos.

-si hermana,

Nos subimos al carruaje color amarillo el cual enseguida de habernos subido arranco camino hacia el pueblo, Neru iba viendo la ventana con un deje de tristeza en su rostro,_ triste? Pero, por que estaría triste?._

_-_Neru estas bien?

-si por que preguntas Rin?

-no lo se te noto algo afligida.

-eso no te concierne Rin.

Me dijo dedicándome una mirada fría, sus orbes amarillos antes reflejaban cariño y comprensión pero hace un par de años todo cambio gracias a un joven de cabellera morada, llevándose con el a mi dulce hermana, ahora solo quedaba la Neru que me dedicaba ese tipo de miradas y comentarios fríos y sin corazón

-ah yo lo siento Neru.

-No hay de que.

Fueron otros 25 minutos de silencio colosal, ambas sumidas en nuestros pensamientos y ni siquiera nos dábamos cuenta que no éramos la única en el carruaje, de repente el carruaje paro y un Sr, de aproximadamente 40 años nos abría la puerta.

-hemos llegado señoritas.

Neru se bajo primero, y cuando el Sr. La quiso ayudar a bajar Neru se lo impidió apartando su mano y bajando por su cuenta del aquel carruaje.

-Gracias Francis y perdona la actitud de mi hermana.

-Descuide uno se acostumbra.

-tienes razón.

Neru y yo nos fuimos dejando hay a Francis, pasamos por varias tiendas pueblerinas pero ninguna llamaba la atención de Neru, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un niño que venia corriendo con algo de tierra en un vaso se tropezó y le callo toda a Neru.

.-Niño estúpido! Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? Has manchado mi vestido!.

El niño solo la miraba asustado y quien no? La mirada de Neru iba cargada de infinito desprecio hacia esa pobre criatura.

-Ahora me lo vas a pagar mocoso y no me importa como!.

-Neru ya tranquila, vamos a comprar otro vestido.

-Que te pasa? Este demonio debe pagar por sus actos de insolencia.

Dijo apuntando al pobre niño que para ese entonces ya había empezado a llorar, mientras que la gente que pasaba por ahí de detenía para mirar la escena, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos siendo rodeadas por una multitud de gente.

-Neru por favor vamos fue un accidente.

-Guarda silencio Rin!.

-Neru por favor vámonos la gente esta empezando a llegar estas armando todo un complot.

-Poco me importa! Solo quiero que este niño estúpido se arrodille a suplicarme perdón!.

De entre la multitud salió una mujer de entre unos 31 años de pelo castaño y ojos claros y se arrodillo frente a Neru.

-disculpe por favor la insolencia de mi Hijo le prometo que jamás volverá a pasar discúlpenos su majestad.

-Esta bien tendré un poco de compasión por ustedes, pero ya no quiero ver a este demonio rondando por aquí lléveselo lejos de mi!.

-Gracias por su gentileza su alteza.

La mujer agarro al niño en brazos el cual no dejaba de llorar y se marcharon igual que toda la gente que estaba rodeándonos.

-Neru como has podido hacer eso? Era solo un pobre niño no fue su culpa haberte tirado un poco de tierra.

-un poco? Crees que esto te parece "un poco"? sabes que mejor sigamos nuestro camino buscando una tienda decente.

Neru empezó a caminar y yo solo me quede hay, cabizbaja y viendo como Neru seguía su camino con tanta tranquilidad, me daban ganas de ir y a decirle sus verdades pero, que ganaba? Nada solo que me odiara mas de lo que ya lo hace aunque nunca supe por que.

-Oye Rin me sigues?

Dijo dándose la vuelta para verme a los ojos, yo solo asentí y fui junto a ella, pasamos muchas tiendas hasta que Neru encontró un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado que era "digno" de que ella lo vistiera, era bastante sencillo no era como los típicos vestidos que ella solía usar pero ya que su otro vestido carmín había sido atacado por un niño jugando con tierra era su única opción.

Llegamos a una tienda en donde inmediatamente que cruzamos la puerta una señora saludo a Neru.

es un placer que haya escogido nuestros diseños para usarlo en su boda ahora si me permite sacarle las medidas del vestido, sígame por aquí.

Neru se fue dejándome sola, me senté en un pequeño sofá que había allí, el lugar era muy bonito tenia cortinas doradas, muebles dorados pero la habitación era blanca, era muy confortable.

-Rin que estas haciendo aquí?.

Me voltee inmediatamente, asustada y me gane una risa de una joven de mi misma edad, de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color.

-Gum! Que susto me has dado.

-Así has de tener la consciencia princesa Rin.

Gumi y yo éramos amigas desde la infancia, su padre era conde y su madre la condesa de nuestra nación. Y ya que somos de la misma edad nos conocimos desde pequeñas, cuando estamos juntas se van las formalidades.

Se sentó junto a mi en el sofá y me abrazo.

-no sabes como te eh extrañado Chibi-Rin.

-Yo también Zanahoria parlante.

Nos empezamos a reír recordando como nos llamábamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

-Pero que haces aquí Gumi?.

-La consturera real enverdad es una pariente de mi mama y me gustaa mucho lo que hace asi que vine a verla pero, tu que haces aquí?

-yo…Neru vino a probarse su vestido de boda.

Le dije en un susurro, cabizbaja ella solo se sorprendió no por la acción que hice si no por que Neru se casaría, la verdad ella desde su cambio de personalidad pensó que Neru jamás se casaría.

-Es encerio? Sorprendente! Y dime quien es el "afortunado" esposo?.

Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, yo me quede mirándola fijamente, sabia que mis ojos decían "_enserio preguntas? Por que?"_ Gumi solo me miro extrañada.

-Rin pasa algo?.

-N..no es nada.

-Y bien dime quien es el esposo?

-_Len…_

_-_Que?

-_ es Len.._

_-_Quien Rin?

-Kagamine Len!.

Gumi se quedo sorprendida mientras yo solo podía esconder mi rostro entre las manos e intentar aguantar las ganas de no ponerme a llorar, cuando por fin Gumi pudo articular palabra dio un grito enorme y me vi en la necesidad de tener que taparle la boca, cuando por fin se safo de mi agarre me dijo.

-Rin es encerio! Pero..como? cuando? Donde? Que?.

-Si es encerio, Se conocieron hace un año cuando fuimos a su reino por unos negocios de papa y si lo que oyes.

-Pero Rin acaso Neru sabe que tu y el..

-Gumi! No ella no sabe cállate que te puede oir!.

-Pero Rin tienes que decirle, además Len que dice o que hace?,

-Tampoco hemos hablado de eso, los dos guardamos esa parte de nuestro pasado en el fondo de nuestros corazones.

-Pero Rin dime….tu lo sigues amando?

Antes de que pudiera contestar salió la Señorita que toma las medidas junto con una Neru sin expresión alguna.

-Megpoid que haces aqui?

-no es de tu incumbencia Akita.

- en serio piensas hablarle asi a tu princesa cuando tus papas son unos simples condes.

Gumi se paro y a Neru se le dibujo una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, esto no se veía para nada bien.

Desde que Neru tuvo su radical cambio las dos se empezaron a llevar mal hasta el punto de que ahora se podria decir que eran enemigas mortales y mas ahora que Gumi sabia lo de Len.

-Neru, Gumi porfavor paren esto no las llevara a ningún lado,

-No me importa solo quiero que esta "condesa" se disculpe.

-No me importa si eres princesa eso no quita el echo de que tu actitud sea horrible.

Oh no, Gumi había cruzado la raya.

-Que dijiste? Repítelo!.

-Mas claro no se puede o si?

-Chicas ya basta! Gumi no le debes hablar asi a Neru y Neru no debes comportarte de esa forma, aunque seas la pricesa no te da derecho a ser asi,

-Como sea, ya vámonos ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Dijo Neru pero antes de que nos fueramos apareció una señora de unos 50 años o mas.

-Su majestad disculpe a Gumi, es hija de mi primo porfavor le pido que la perdone.

-Esta bien, solo lo hago por que es amiga de mi hermana, vámonos Rin.

- si hermana.

Antes de que me fuera Gumi me tomo del brazo se me acerco al oído y me susurro "_enserio esto es lo que quieres? Tu puedes cambiarlo todo"_ me le quede mirando mas que sorprendida era raro ver a Gumi con una mirada seria pero allí estaba, justo enfrente de mi.

-Rin vámonos.

Salimos de la tienda sin siquiera despedirme mientras oia como Gumi y su familiar empezaban a discutir por su actitud, caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos al carruaje, subimos y emprendimos el camino hacia el castillo, en total silencio como antes.

"_que habrá querido decir Gumi con eso, no entiendo, como alguien como yo puede cambiar todo, aunque así lo deseo no soy nadie para cambiar el destino"_

Sin darme cuenta de el transcurso del tiempo llegamos al castillo y cuando nos bajamos un mayordomo nos esperaba en la puerta.

-Señorita Neru, el príncipe Len ha venido a visitarla.

Justo lo que me faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí esta el 2° cap.!<strong>

**Batalle mas de lo que creen, la inspiración no llegaba pero al final oyendo un poco de música de VOCALOID y una que ota película de amor pude completar este cap. Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**Le agradezco a**

**Isa-chan: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad soy nueva y creía que me iban a criticar o asi y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic y no te preocupes xD la idea también es un tanto confusa.**

**Hehe bueno como dije alguna idea o algo que gusten agregar, criticas (no sean malos) o felicitaciones (:3) déjenme un review! Bye-bye **


	3. Frente a frente

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Sin darme cuenta de el transcurso del tiempo llegamos al castillo y cuando nos bajamos un mayordomo nos esperaba en la puerta._

_-Señorita Neru, el príncipe Len ha venido a visitarla._

_Justo lo que me faltaba._

_**Frente a frente.**_

**__(Rin POV)__**

-Que? Oh dios mio! Que hare! No puede verme con esta ropa de campesina!.

Gritaba histérica Neru, mientras caminaba por todos lados como si asi fuera a encontrar una solución, yo por mi parte no podía salir de mi asombro al oir esa pequeña pero mortal palabra:_"el príncipe Len ha venido a visitarla" _Nadie me había dicho nada, seria acaso una sorpresa de Len para Neru? No lose pero….estaba mas que imprecionada, ahora que haría? No puedo verlo a la cara, no mas bien no** quiero **verle la cara.

-RIN!.

Sali de mi trance y voltee a ver a Neru que estaba con la cara roja, supongo que era de rabia ¿ahora que había echo?

-Akita Rin hasta que me haces caso! Ve con Len y dile que me espere en lo que me pongo mas apropiada para el.

_No….no..no,no,no,no y no! Por que me esta pasando esto!_

-P..p..pero por que tengo que ir yo!, tenemos muchos mayordomos que se pueden encargar de eso! No y no definitivamente no lo hare Neru!.

-Eh…por que Rin? Hay algo que acaso te impida hacerme ese pequeño favor?.

Me quede callada, ahora que hacia, solo tenia dos opciones: o decirle a Neru mi pasado junto con Len o ir y verle la cara a Len. _Definitivamente no podía decirle a Neru pero…..no puedo ver a Len que hago?._

_-_Entonces Rin contéstame hay algo que me estes ocultando?.

Me dijo Neru con una mirada de mas de fría para mi criterio, solo tenia una opción_, dame fuerzas dios,_ fue lo ultimo que paso por mi cabeza.

-N…no Neru iré a decirle.

Me adentre en el castillo, y recorri bastantes pasillos para llegar a la habitación principal, y ahí estaba el, con su traje de príncipe impecable y su cabello rebelde atado en una pequeña coleta, estaba de espaldas, podía salir huyendo pero no lo haría, no mas, Akita Rin es una persona con orgullo y no dejaría que un tonto príncipe cambiara eso.

-Len….

_(Neru POV)_

Vi a Rin entrar al castillo, una sonrisa arrogante se formo en mi rostro sin siquiera haberlo pensado, esto seria divertido.

-De verdad Neru que no te cansas de ser asi cierto?

Oi una voz a mis espaldas, voltee precipitadamente, era nada mas ni menos que Teto. Una chica de coletas con forma de taladro color rojizo y ojos del mismo color, era una sirvienta mas de la familia y según esto "amiga" de Rin.

-Ah? De que estas hablando Kasane?.

Intente portarme como la princesa que debía de ser pero sabia que eso no funcionaria con ella, si había una persona en este mundo que mas me comprendiera seria ella.

-Vamos Neru-hime eso no funciona conmigo, no te cansas de ser asi con la dulce Rin?.

-Me estas reclamando? Creía que las dos estábamos juntas en esto, recuerda que a las dos nos une un objetivo el cual es acabar con Akita Rin como sea.

-Tienes razón y eso no significa que eh perdido mi objetivo pero esto es algo cruel para ella no crees?.

-cruel? Comparado con lo que ella me hizo esto no es nada cruel, de echo le estoy haciendo un favor, que vea a su amado antes de que sea mi esposo.

-Neru jamás cambiaras.

Ante ese comentario ambas reimos, ahora lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar,"_Sufre Rin, sufre, ahora sabrás como me sentí yo cuando me quitaste al amor de mi vida._

_(Len POV)_

Estaba en el salón principal esperando a Neru, mientras veía uno que otro dibujo o algo parecido, de repente vi una pintura en donde se veía toda la familia, estaba el rey, la reina, Neru y….

-_Rin…._

Deje escapar un suspiro después de ese susurro, ¿Qué había sido de ella? Siempre invite a la familia Akita a los bailes organizados por mi familia pero Rin nunca se presentaba,

_¿Qué te pasa Rin? ¿Por qué no me dejas verte? Solo quiero verte una vez, solo una, fundirme en tus ojos azules y acariciar tu cabello color sol, te extraño…_

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se supone que yo estoy enamorado de Neru y que lo que vivi con Rin se quedo en mi pasado ¿pero por que no lo puedo olvidar?, ¿Por qué todavía me duele el pecho recordándolo?

-Len…

Voltee a ver quien me llamaba con tan apagada voz, lo que vi me dejo completamente pasmado, en un ataque de sorpresa tire el ramo de rosas que le había traído a Neru, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, era nada mas ni menos que Rin, DIOS! Se veía tan linda, había cambiado mucho, su pelo corto había crecido y ahora era bastante largo haciéndola ver mas infantil de lo que ya era, había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo pequeña comparada con mi estatura, su cuerpo…OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO!, ¿Dónde había quedado la niña de pecho plano? Ahora a la que tenia frente a mis ojos era toda una mujer hermosa.

-Rin…

Nuestras miradas chocaron haciendo que azul y azul se mezclaran, estábamos en silencio, de la nada la habitación se había ido, solo estábamos nosotros dos en un momento mágico aunque estábamos a 10 o mas pasos de distancia, la sentía tan cerca que me atrevo a decir que sentía su aliento chocar contra el mio.

-Y…yo venía a decirte que Neru se ha ido ah cambiar por algo mas apropiado.

Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta y tenia un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, algo paso y cuando me di cuenta también estaba mas que sonrojado, la atmosfera "mágica" se había esfumado ahora solo había un momento de suprema incomodidad.

-De acuerdo gracias Rin.

No quería que mis palabras sonaran tan cortantes pero, seria lo mejor, estaba apunto de casarme con su hermana no podía permitirme sentir sentimientos por Rin. "_Espero que algún dia me perdones Chibi-Rin"._

-De acuerdo,,, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer…_con su permiso._

Dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, muy apenas y lo pude escuchar cuando me di vuelta se estaba marchando del lugar primero caminando pero luego ¿corriendo?, sentí unas ganas de ir y detenerla, pedirle perdón de todas las formas e idiomas posibles y…._besarla._

-No! Basta esto no puede estar pasando no!

Grite al estar solo en la habitación, esto no podía pasarme y menos justo ahora.

-Querido perdona te hice esperar mucho?.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Neru con un vestido rosa con detalles en blanco y un broche de flores adornando su pelo que en ese momento lo llevaba suelto dejándoselo ver mas largo de lo que ya era, se veía bonita no podía negarlo pero…no se comparo nada con la belleza que tenia Rin hace un momento.

-No no te preocupes Neru.

-Que alivio dime quieres ir a dar un paseo?.

Me dijo con esa sonrisa que casi siempre adornaba su rostro cuando estaba conmigo como si deverdad disfrutara los momentos que pasamos juntos.

-Claro, mira te traje estas flores.

Recoji el ramo del piso y se lo entrege, su cara reflejaba felicidad pero yo sentia que era todo lo contrario.

-Gracias cariño son preciosas de color rojo, justo como me gustan.

Volteo a ver a todos lados afirmando que nadie nos veía y me beso, le correspondi pero al momento de que abri los ojos para verla vi a Rin, cabando el beso seguia viendo a Rin jadeando por la falta de aire despues de semejante acto, me agarro la mano y Rin se esfumo.

Salimos del castillo rumbo a los jardines del mismo pero Rin seguía en mi cabeza.

"_Rin,,. perdóname porfavor"_

_(Rin POV)_

Dolor, soledad, tristeza, decepción, todas esas sensaciones volvían a mi causando que mi corazón se quebrara pedazo por pedazo, lentamente y doloroso.

"_¿Cómo es que con solo verlo pueda sentir tanto vacio en mi corazón? No puedo olvirdarme de lo que sentí en ese momento, fue mas que mágico"._

Flash-back.

_-Len…_

_Se dio la vuelta queriendo saber quien lo llamaba, y cuando me vio su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, parecía como si no creyese que estaba frente a el pero, instantáneamente deje de ver sus ojos y me quede fascinada con lo que vi, ese no podía ser Len, no podía! Al Len que yo recordaba era un pequeño niño flacucho y juguetón y al Len que tenia enfrente de mi era todo lo contrario, había mas que alto! Al lado de el me sentía como una pequeñita, su cuerpo, DIOS MIO! Tenia el cuerpo de un demonio, aunque traía su traje se podía notar que ya no era el niño flacucho si no un hombre bien formado, y su cara…seguía teniendo la misma cara de ángel que antes aunque ahora sus ojos solo reflejaban seriedad no como en el pasado, era mas que irresistible,._

_-Rin…_

_Pronuncio mi nombre con una voz grave, pero no por eso perdia el toque de voz de niño pequeño que lo caracterizaba, levante el rostro y choque con su mirada, miles de emociones se desataron en tan solo ese instante, me sentía..feliz, feliz como nunca en la vida, sus ojos eran hermosos como dos cielos en los que yo quería volar, me quede en silencion olvidando completamente lo que habia venido a decirle, nos mirábamos sin decirnos una palabra como si con solo una mirada nos comunicábamos con mil palabras, pero…..la triste realidad regreso y de repente imagine a Len con Neru agarrados de la mano y recordé que no debo sentir nada por el asi que le dije lo que le tenia que decir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde_

_-Y…yo venía a decirte que Neru se ha ido ah cambiar por algo mas apropiado._

_Para mi desgracia mi voz sono demasiado apenada y sin darme cuenta un sonrojo se había posado en mi rostro pero intente esconderlo lo mas posible rogándole a Dios que no lo viera pero cuando quise verle la cara por iltima vez el también estaba sonrojado me sentí sumamente feliz no podía decear nada mas pero.._

_-De acuerdo gracias Rin._

_Su tono de voz, fue tan serio, tan incomodo, tan..frio, la felicidad que había sentido hace apenas algunos momentos se desvaneció y no quedo ni siquiera el recuerdo, quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte pero sabia que no iba a aguantar mucho asi que lo mejor seria retirarme._

_-De acuerdo,,, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer…con su permiso._

_Me di la vuelta, disponiéndome a irme con la cabeza muy en alto pero antes de que me diera cuenta estaba llorando, camine solo unos pasos y luego empecé a correr sin importarme nada, ni nadie, lo único que quería hacer era irme de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible no lo aguantaba, ya no podía mas._

_Corri fuera del castillo hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitieron, no sabia a que rumbo iva solo quería desaparecer, cuando crei que fue suficiente ya que mis piernas me ardían y muy apenas y tenia aliento para segur con vida, estaba en un hermoso lago, con flores de todos los colores, no sabia donde estaba ¿acaso tanto había corrido? No lo se pero, me eche a llorar como jamás lo había echo._

_Fin flash-back_

De tanto llorar se me habían acabado las lagrimas, antes eran fuentes saliendo de mis ojos con dolor ahora solo eran pequeñas gotas de tristeza, no sabia donde estaba ni como volvería pero ese lugar me reconfortaba bastante.

-Soy una idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!.

Grite hasta quedarme sin aliento, quería que la tierra fuera amable conmigo y me consumiera viva asi ya no tendría dolor solamente quería..desaparecer.

-Las jóvenes hermosas no deberían decirse a si mismas idiotas sabes?.

Me asuste e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa voz grave pero juguetona, me sonroje, era un joven alto de tez blanca, unos ojos azules y el pelo del mismo color, llevaba ropas azules y blancas y se veía fácilmente que no era un campesino pero lo que mas me gusto fue…su sonrisa aquellas como las que Len me dedicaba antes, llenas de cariño, comprensión y amor,

Inmediatamente me pare confirmando mi sospecha de que ra un poco mas alto que Len, otra vez me sentia pequeña.

-Quien eres tu?.

Olvide el echo de que era un extraño para mi asi que le grite intentando no sonar triste, reemplazándolo con un tono de molestia y superioridad para que no creyera que era una damisela herida.

-Lo siento si te eh asustado, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaito.

_Continuara…_

**_Jojojo! D: no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi hermosoo Len y a Rin pero,,,tenia que hacerlo, díganme si se esperaban esto, Kaito por fin apareció! Ahora Len sentirá que le están quitando a su Chibi-Rin? Buajaja 8) PORFAVOR dejen un review me gustaría saber sus ideas o si hay algo que los moleste, las aclaraciones de por que Rin y Len ya se conocían vendrán en el siguiente cap. Y tmb les informo que unos pequeños personajes se apoderaran de la trama en este fic :D:D esperen en siguiente cap, con ansias bueno me despido _**

**_P.D: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**


	4. Enfrentándose al pasado part1

_**A Enfrentandose al pasado part. 1.**_

**_(POV normal)_**

_El atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor, las montañas se vean a los lejos como un hermoso cuadro artístico, el mar era increíblemente tranquilizante y romántico, todo era perfecto._

_Dos rubios estaban en una pequeña colina bajo un gran roble, mirando la puesta de sol en pleno mar. La rubia estaba encantad, jamás había visto algo asi en toda su vida mientras que el otro rubio la miraba dulcemente, viendo como sis ojos brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero carmín gracias a la emoción._

_-Es hermoso verdad?._

_Le pregunto el ruio que dejo por un momento de mirarla para admirar el también el paisaje frente a ellos._

_-Si, jamás había visto algo asi en mi vida es increíble no tengo palabras para describirlo._

_La rubia volteo a ver al rubio y se sonrojo, había algo que había querido preguntarle desde que lo conoció y se juro ella misma que ese dia lo haría, se agarro las rodillas entrelazando sus manos en esta haciendo como una especia de "bolita" preparandose mentalmente para lo que venia._

_El rubio solo la miraba entre divertido y dudoso ¿Qué le estará pasando? Por un momento crello que estaba llorando por lo que se acerco rápidamente a intentar consolarla pero la voz de la rubia se lo impidió._

_-Nee Len hay algo que eh queridp preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo.._

_El rubio detuvo todo movimiento al momento de que ella termino la frase, ¿Qué quería decir? Rápidamente recobro su postura a su lado sentado esperando pacientemente la pregunta pero al ver que la rubia necesitaba una especie de afirmación dijo:_

_-Ah? ¿Qué pasa Chibi-Rin?._

_El anterior sonrojo de la rubia desapareció para darle paso a una furia sobrenatural._

_-Te eh dicho que no me digas asiii!._

_El rubio estallo en carcajadas al ver su cara roja de rabia, callo al suelo agarrándose el estomago mientras las lagrimas se salían de sus ojos y la rubia le daba unos pequeños golpes en el pecho enojada por lo que estaba haciendo, pasaron otro rato jugando y al final, los dos cayeron en el pasto exhaustos, el atardecer había desaparecido y ahora solo se veía una luna llena con muchas estrellas en el cielo, la cabeza del rubio estaba al lado de la rubia en posición en que los pies de la rubia daban al norte y los del rubio al sur._

_-Por cierto Rin, ¿que querías preguntarme?._

_La rubia se puso peor de roja que un tomate y esta vez no era por rabia, "tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca" se repetía varias veces en su cabeza._

_-Pues….y..yo quería saber si hay alguna joven en la que estes interesado._

_-¿Interesado? Que quieres decir con eso?_

_-P….p..pues tu sabes un joven que te atraiga._

_-Ahh.._

_El rubio se quedo pensativo varios momentos como si la pregunta pusiera en peligro su vida, la rubia no podía estar mas nerviosa llevaba practicando esto por días pero claramente no era lo mismo._

_-Si._

_-Eh?_

_-Si hay una joven que me simpatiza mucho y podría decirse que me siento bastante atraído hacia ella._

_-ah…ya veo._

_La rubia estaba triste, como no iva a sentirse atraído por un joven si todas las jóvenes de ese pueblo poseían indudable belleza, era mas que obvio que el jamás s fijaría en una niña plana como ella, tubo ganas de llorar pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza ¿Qué tal si esa joven fuera ella?, todavía brillaba una pequeña luz de esperanza en su cuerpo._

_-¿Y dime como es?, sus caracterices, su personalidad y eso.._

_-¿Para que quieres saberlo?_

_-eh!...ah…yo…solo quiero saber jejeje.._

_-mmm de acuerdo._

_Dijo el rubio no muy convencido de la acción de la pequeña rubia, viéndola bien se veía hermosa sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca en la noche, "creo que es hora de decirle" pensó el rubio y la volteo a ver de una manera tan adorable pero picara como si la quisiera comer._

_-Pues la joven que me atrae es mala, egoísta, hiperactiva, soberbia, infantil, berrinchuda, grita mucho, cree que tengo todo el dinero del mundo para comprarle lo que se le complazca, en todas las palabras es una princesa malvada que no se preocupa por su sirviente._

_Dijo lo ultimo sonriendo, Rin se quedo con los ojos abiertos ¿de verdad existía una persona así? Pero ¿Cómo es que Len tenia gustos tan malos? Seguro ella ni siquiera en el mundo lo hacia, sus ultimas esperanzas se había ido, ahora solo quedaba tristeza._

_-Pero…_

_Dijo Len de repente sacándola de su "mundo de sombras" en el cual se encontraba hundida en los mas profundo._

_-Es graciosa, es hermosa, me hace reir, se preocupa por otros en especial si son amigos suyos, es algo despistada pero eso la hace mas adorable, amo sus ojos y me encanta tocar su cabello, podrá ser testaruda y todo pero te escucha cuando mas lo necesitas sin pedir nada a cambio y te consuela, además de que es muy sensible pero siempre se quiere hacer la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie y siempre es tan alegre que hace que el dia mas nublado se vuelva soleado._

_Si Rin se había sorprendido antes ahora estaba asombrada, ¿ como es que una persona fuera mala pero a la vez buena? Definitivamente no entendía los gustos de Len y ¿Por qué la miraba con esa sonrisa?._

_-No entiendes verdad?._

_Y antes de que Rin pudiera contestar un no, Len se sento al lado de donde ella estaba acostada, agacho su cabeza y la beso, su primer beso, su primer amor._

_Rin no lo podía creer ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se quedo en especie shock por unos segundos hasta que empezó a corresponder el beso de Len con inexperiencia, este gesto hizo que Len sonriera en sus adentros, en parte por que le correspondía pero también por que era mas tierna que nada en el mundo._

_Cuando termino el beso los dos tenían las respiraciones muy agitadas por el largo beso, rin estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y Len solo la abrazo y beso protectoramente su frente._

_-De verdad que eres mas despistada de lo que creía Chibi-Rin._

_Ambos rieron y se dejaron caer en los brazos de morfeo, los dos con las manos entrelazadas y junto al cuerpo del otro, la cabeza de Rin recargada en el pecho de Len y la cabeza de Len recargada en la pequeña cabeza de Rin, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, esa noche no se preocuparon por regresar a casa solo querían sentirse cerca del otro como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas._

**_-Auch!._**

Chillo una pequeña Rin cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda y descubrió que mientras dormía se había caído de la cama.

"_eso quiere decir que era solo un sueño, ya van 5 veces que me pasa lo mismo."_

Se sento en su cama resignada, había pasado ya 5 dias desde su encuentro con Len y con el joven azulado.

"_ahora que lo recuerdo teno que ir a ver a Gumi, le prometi que la iria a ayudar a escoger un vestido para el baile de….compromiso"_

A Neru de le había ocurrido que necesitaba una fiesta de compromiso esta seria dentro de unos días, asi que necesitaba prepararla rápido e invito a todo el pueblo y sin darse cuenta también a Gumi.

Se dio un baño, se puso un vestido rosa con flores blancas y un listoncito rosa en el pelo.

Iba por los pasillos del castillo, no tenia ganas de desayunar con su familia, su madre era una mujer amable pero hipócrita y hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiera, su padre pocas veces se peocupa por ella en temas personales solo se encarga de darle lo que quiera y su hermana…..no hace falta decir como era.

_(Rin POV)_

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta principal fui detenida por una voz que retumbo en mis oídos queriéndome hacer gritar, hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba y ahora que lo hago me siento mas miserable que antes.

-Oye tu! A donde te crees que vas? Tiene que ayudarme a prepar la fiesta de compromiso, ya sabes como es Len quiere que todos se enteren que se casa con la mujer que ama.

Mis ojos azules se abrieron en sobremanera ¿acaso lo hacia para lastimarme? ¿Cuál eran sus intenciones? Quise gritarle y decirle "Len es mío aléjate de el" pero,,,,,¿Cómo puedo decir que me pertenece algo que ya perdí? no le conteste, solo segui mi camino ignorando completamente a Neru, ya afuera del castillo me deje resbalar por la puerta, tenia la respiración agitada, mis ojos me ardían y mi boca de repente estaba seca.

-Srta. se encuentra bien?.

Me dijo una joven llamada Sunako, trabajaba para la familia, según por lo que eh oído es huérfana pero mis papas le permitieron trabajar aquí y tener un hogar, era una joven agradable de hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabellera corta de color negro.

-No Sunako tranquila no pasa nada.

Me ayudo a levantarme, algo que le agradeci mas que nada en la via pues yo sola no hubiera podido.

-Disculpe Srta. la verdad no se que pase entre usted y la pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo en que las dos no son iguales y yo y algunos de servicio estamos preocupados de que puedan tener algún problema, si es asi Srta. nosotros estamos dispuestos a servirle en lo que sea.

La mire, mi mirada no transmitia odio ni nada asi pero si impresión ¿acaso tanto se notaba el cambio en nuestra actitud que incluso la servidumbre lo había notado?.

Al ver que la miraba fijamente Sunako inmediatamente se puso de rodillas con la cabeza baja haciendo una reverencia.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas Srta. perdóneme, se lo imploro, soy una irrespetuosa por favor disculpe mi insolencia.

Dios! ¿Qué acaso asi los trataba Neru? Bueno no me sorprende todavía recuerdo como le hablo al pobre niño en el pueblo.

-Sunako-chan tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, gracias por preocuparte por nosotras deverdad es muy amable de tu parte y también de todos los empleados pero lamentablemente aunque quiera arreglarlo no puedo.

Mis ojos se tornaron azul oscuro y mi garganta se secaba, no sabia donde estaba…de repente deje de ver a Suako y vi enfrente de mi al hombre que amo pero atrás de este salía un hombre de cabello azul ambos extendiéndome su mano, sabia que uno era Len pero el otro no,,,_ se parece ah.._

_-S_ esta bien?

-Eh? Ah! Perdón perdón estaba distraída que pasa?.

-Gracias por disculparme, se lo agradezco sinceramente no tengo lugar a donde ir.

-Si lo se Sunako no te preocupes ¿me puedes hacer un pequeño favor?.

-Lo que sea por usted Srta. Rin.

-Dile a Francis por favor que me prepare el carruaje que saldré a casa de Gumi.

-Si .

Sunako se fue corriendo mientras yo la esperaba hay, deverdad esa joven me daba mucha gracia,_ "ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo su nombre"_, recordé la amena platica que tuve con el peli-azul pero lamentablente ni yo se su nombre y dudo que el sepa el mio, charlamos sobre el paisaje, el porque estaba llorando claro que invente una excusa tonta diciendo que me había lastimado el tobillo, también comentamos sobre el pueblo pero jamás de nuestros gustos o nombres duramos muy poco tiempo charlando pues ya iva a oscurecer pero gracias a Dios encontré el camino a casa sola,_ "me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?_

-Srta. Rin?.

Sin darme cuenta Sunako ya estaba a mi lado dedicándome una de esas típicas sonrisas que siempre la caracterizaban.

-El carruaje esta listo.- asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.- gracias Sunako si ves a mi madre o a mi padre diles porfavor que Sali con Gumi.

-Si Srta. Rin pero y si veo a Neru-hime?.

Algo dentro de mi se formo mas rápido que una rosa callendo dándome un amargo sabor en la voca ¿celos? No no puede ser, pero…..

-Si la ves a ella simplemente sigue tu camino, si te pregunta por mi dile que no me has visto y que no te interrumpa en tu trabajo entendido?.

-S…si Srta. Rin con su p…permiso.

Se que mi voz y mi mirada eran demasiado frias en ese momento pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No era mi intención, era mas como un impulso involuntario, un horrible impulso eh de decir.

Me subi al carruaje con la ayuda de Francis, pasaron unos largos minutos que eran una eternidad para mi, desde que Neru y Len se comprometieron el silencio y la soledad fueron mis peores enemigos, cada vez que me encontraba en silencio siempre mis pensamientos ivan dirijidos hacia el y cuando estoy sola no puedo evitar que las lagrimas bajen por mis blancas mejillas, ¿pero como no puedo pensar en el? _Sus hermoso ojos azules cual cielo, sus cabellos de oro y su sonrisa ahh… la que me dedicaba, cada sonrisa con una emoción diferente._ NO! Akita Rin! Tienes que dejar de pensar en el prometido de tu hermana! Porfavor soy mas que una niña llorona, tengo orgullo y no dejare que nadie ni siquiera Len Kagamine acabe con el! NO!

-Señorita lamento interrumpirla pero ya hemos llegado.

-Eh? Ah! Si, si, si lo siento estaba en "otro mundo".

Me despedí de Francis con una amable sonrisa y me adentre en la casa de Gumi, era un castillo, aunque no tan grande como el mio pero era muy acogedor, era verde el típico color de Gumi, tenia unas cuantas torres y un hermoso jardín bien cuidado,

Toque la puerta 3 veces y me abrió la puerta el mayordomo de la familia llamado Setsu, para Gumi era como su segundo papa y para mi era como el tio que siempre quise, era un señor que ya pasaba de los 65 años, canoso y con barba blanca, a primera vista se veia un hombre duro y de carácter frio pero cuando lo llgabas a conocer podría ser el padre perfecto: amoroso, detallista, protector, amistoso y divertido.

-Rin-hime, la joven Gumi la espera en su alcoba por favor pase.

Me dijo invitándome a pasar, yo solamente sonreí y me lanze a sus brazos, cuando necesitaba apoyo de mi familia lo encontraba mas co n Setsu que con mi mismo padre, mi familia no era la hermosa familia de película, tampoco eran los locos Adams pero….era una familia que ni siquiera parecía familia, Neru era mi melliza, lo único que nos diferenciaba era nuestro color de ojos, el de ella amarillo y el mio azul.

-Srta. Rin porfavor sabe que no puedo hacer eso.

-Por favor! Solo por ahora te eh extrañado tanto Setsu.

-Yo también mi preciosa Rinny.

Me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo, la verdad no lo sabia muy bien pero por lo que me conto Gumi, Setsu perdió a su esposa e hijo en un incendio a las afueras de la ciudad, jamás se volvió a casar y mucho menos tener hijos.

-Bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a ayudar a Gumi, Setsu, me ah dado mucho gusto verte.

-A mi igual Rinny.

Subi las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Gumi, cuando llege a la puerta blanca toque, 1….2…3 hasta que me desespere y empeze a golpear la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de eso, después de unos 30 segundos salió una Gumi muy enojada.

-¿QUE TE PASA? Pudiste tirar mi puerta!.

-lo siento no abrias no es mi culpa.

Le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito lastimado, Gumi solo miro para otro lado agotada y bufo, luego de eso me invito a pasar, su cuarto era muy grande, tenia un tocador con detalles en dorado, las paredes eran verdes y su cama era blanca, tenia un candelabro de cristales con forma de zanahorias, el pizo era de madera muy fina, tenia un armario gigantesco de color blanco con detalles en dorado y para terminar un hermoso balcón.

-Y dime Gumi ¿para que querías que viniera? Según yo se me habías pedido ayudarte con tus vestidos pero no veo ninguno.

-Rin…

Gumi me miro fijamente con esos orbes verdes que tanto la caracterizaban, viéndolo bien Gumi era muy bonita y agradable, ella había sufrido mas que yo con un anterior romance que tubo, es sorprenderte como se pudo levantar tan rápido, la verdad yo siempre la eh admirado, no solo por eso si no su carácter, es segura, simpática, a veces infantil y enojona pero siempre sabe sonreir en los momentos en los que mas lo necesitaba.

-Ya eh escojigo el vestido que llevare al baile.

-AH! Pero entonces ¿para que me hiciste venir?.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran algunos cantos de pajaros y algunos arboles siendo movidos por el viento, Gumi seguía con esa expresión seria y yo estaba confundida pero…. a la vez aterrada,_ siento que lo que sigue no me va a gustar para nada._

-Dime Rin…¿Qué paso exactamente contigo y Len kagamine hace 4 años?.

La sangre se me congelo, no podía hacer ningún movimiento, estaba en sock, se me dificultaba el respirar y nuevas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos solo recordando el pasado, _nuestro_ pasado, Gumi se sento al lado mio intentando ayudar a que el aire no se me agotara,

-RIN! RIN! ¿Qué ocurre estas bien?.

Me dijo muy preocupada yo solo asentí y me puse de pie, mientras miraba mi reflejo en el tocador dorado, suspire pesadamente, Gumi era mi amiga, ella sabría lidiar con esto de alguna u otra forma, voltee a verla y le dedique una mirada llena de dulzura con una que otra lagrima bajando por mi mejilla, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que empeze a llorar, Gumi solo me miraba preocupada como si lo mejor ubiese sido no haber preguntado nada.

-Creo que es momento de que lo sepas…Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>LISTOOO! Aquí esta el 4 capitulo! Disculpen si no eh podido actualizar, entre a una nueva escuela! Donde es muy difícil estar al corriente, y no eh tenido tiempo de agarrar la laptop además de que por algunas razones (jujuju) mi madre me castigo D: y no pude hacer nada<strong>

**Bien que dicen? A que esta interesante? La verdad no sabia que hacer pero hoy en clase de español (bendito sea!) tuve un ataque de inspiración, y BAM! Aquí esta xD se que no es tan bueno como esperaban pero créanme se pondrá mejor! :D gracias por los que me dejan sus reviews me alegro que les guste la historia, además una escritota que me gusta mucho me dejo uno! *_* soy feliz hahaha**

**Por cierto, se que todavía no acabo esta historia y créanme que lamento mucho no haber actualizado anteriormente pero les informo que empezare no 1 ni 2 SINO 3 HISTORIAS NUEVAS!**

**Si tienen curiosidad de saber de que trataran pues aquí les dejo unos pequeños adelantos**

**Historia 1: Len le rompe el corazón a Rin en la secundaria engañándola con su mejor amiga Miku, que pasara cuando se encuentren en la misma preparatoria?**

**Historia 2: Kagamine Rin y Len eran un dueto famoso de la gran compañía VOCALOID hasta que Len le confiesa sus sentimientos a Rin y algunos reporteros se enteran, Len deja a Rin que haga su vida y cambia de nombre y apariencia….pero en un futuro una sorpresa esta prevista para el.**

**HIstoria 3:Rin vive sola en un departamento en Tokio, Japon, sus padres viven muy lejos de ella y una noche scura alguien entra a su casa a matarla pero el asesino y ella se enamorar perdidamente…¡que eligira Rin, el amor de su vida aunque sea un maliante y ella una niña bien o una jugosa recompensa de $23.000.000?**

**Se que no suenan tan bien pero déjenme cuando suba el primer cap y ustedes me diran que tal bueno LOS QUIERO! :D:D dejen un REVIEW! SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI :C heheh xD xiau xiau :D LOS QIERO ñ_ñ gracia por leer mi fic! :D**


	5. Enfrentándose al pasado part2

_En capitulo anterior:_

-_Dime Rin…¿Qué paso exactamente contigo y Len kagamine hace 4 años?._

_-Creo que es momento de que lo sepas… Gumi._

_**Enfrentándose al pasado part. 2**_

_(Gumi POV)_

Por un momento me asuste, la voz de Rin había sonado triste, melancólica y vacía, como si dentro de ella no hubiera ningún sentimiento, creo que me empezaba a arrepentir de hacer mi estúpida pregunta, quiero decir ¿a mi que me importa? Pero una vocecita llamada conciencia me lo aclaro _"claro que te importa! Rin es tu mejor amiga obviamente te importa!" _ Tal vez y la vocecita tenia razón, Rin prácticamente es mi hermana, no somos parecidas en ningún aspecto pero eso es lo que hace que nuestra amistad sea mas solida, ambas nos complementábamos, con Neru…. es otra historia cuando éramos pequeñas jugaba con nosotras, era amable y siempre sonreía hasta hace un par de años, nadie jamás supo la razón de su cambio tan drástico, excepto Rin le pregunte muchas veces por ello pero parecía ser algo de lo que ella no quisiese hablar así que desistí.

Neru empezó a ser conocida oficialmente en el pueblo como "la hija de la maldad" y a Rin "la hermana de la maldad" así que ambas se hicieron famosas por los demás reinos siendo mundialmente conocidas como "las mellizas de la maldad" si vamos, el apodo no tenia tanta imaginación que digamos pero era completamente falso bueno, de Neru no lo niego pero Rin dejo de ser así cuando conoció a…Len.

_Kagamine Len, y pensar que hace algunos años creíamos que no volvería a aparecer y,,, esta aquí, de todas las personas con las que se pudo casar ¿tenia que ser Neru?,_

Cuando tenia 13 años, Rin salió del reino por cuestiones "familiares" según sabia yo, la extrañe mucho, casi no comía y pocas veces dormía, solo me quedaba afuera en el balcón observando la luna pidiéndole que Rin volviese pronto, y es que es la verdad sin Rin no se que seria de mi, Salí algunas veces con Neru pero jamás fue lo mismo.

Cuando Rin finalmente volvió, había pasado un año, ambas teníamos 14 años de edad, cuando la vi mis ojos esmeralda brillaron de la emoción y dejaron que algunas lagrimas de felicidad cayeran por mis mejillas, por algunas quise decir muchas, la abrasé como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Rin solo lloraba de felicidad, aunque sentía dentro de mi ser que no era únicamente por eso, pero aun así no me devolvía el abrazo, como si su cuerpo hubiese quedado inmóvil al momento de verme, me sentí rechazada y me despegue de ella, cuando por fin despertó de su trance me pidió disculpas de los idiomas que le eran posibles, yo la perdone pero aun seguía esa sensación de tristeza al sentirme… ¿odiada? Si esa era la palabra.

Al principio de su llegada se portaba muy extraña, no salía de su habitación y cuando lo hacia se portaba muy seria y pensativa como si estuviera en otro mundo, se la pasaba tarareando una cancioncita que era desconocida para mi, sus ojos en vez tener esa chispa suspicaz y llamativa, se habían vuelto melancólicos y fríos sin alguna emoción y esas sonrisas que tanto iluminaban se había vuelto grises y por mas que trataba de ocultarlo se veían forzadas.

Paso medio año con ese aspecto, la gente no se limitaba a hablarle por medio de hacerla romper en llanto, su estado podía deprimir el día mas soleado. Cuando teníamos 15 años por fin regreso a la "normalidad", sus ojos dejaron de ser fríos y empezaron a ser cálidos para todos. pero, para mi era tristeza camuflajeada, sus sonrisas empezaron a ser amables pero, para mi seguían siendo forzadas , se volvió muy social, amigable, gentil y educada, ya no era la niña berrinchuda, caprichosa, grosera y egoísta que se había ido del pueblo con una sonrisa de ganadora, todos creían que su cambio era para bien pero para mi era como si la Rin que fue mi mejor amiga desde la infancia hubiese sido comida por aquella que tenia delante de mis ojos. Aunque creía que era la única que lo notaba había otra persona : Neru, que para ese entonces me agradaba mas que la "nueva" Rin.

Una noche aproveche que mis padres saldrían y los de Rin también para llevarla a un cedro que se situaba en una colina algo retirada del palacio, Neru me había dicho que se encargaría de que si llegaban antes de la hora acordada los entretendría para que no se enteraran de que ni Rin y yo no estábamos en casa.

_Flashback_

Al llegar ambas nos sentamos debajo del cedro, la noche era adornada por un cuarto menguante y unas cuantas estrellas dispersadas por el mismo, todo era silencio, un silencio muy incomodo, en ese árbol era donde Rin y yo solíamos jugar a que ella era una princesa y por mas ridículo que suene, yo era su caballero el cual peleaba inagotablemente por rescatar a la princesa, y cuando lo hacia Rin me daba algún premio, desde comida hasta arreglos florales, la había llevado hay para ver si lo recordaba pero por su mirada extrañada pareció que no.

El silencio duro mas tiempo del que espere, pero no encontraba como empezar, por suerte fue Rin la que se encargo de romper aquel tan incomodo silencio.

-Esto… Gumi dime ¿de que querías hablarme?.

-Tu sabes bien de lo que quiero hablar Rin.

Mi tono de voz sono rudo, y aunque mi mirada estaba concentrada en mirar para el frente pude percibir que Rin me miraba incrédula, pero no iba a perderla, desde el cambio tan drástico de Rin, nos habíamos ido separando mas y mas hasta que solo quedo un pequeño lazo que nos unía y no estaba dispuesta a que ese pequeño pero existente lazo se quemara dejando solo el recuerdo.

-Gumi,, perdona pero no se de lo que hab…

-¡Claro que sabes de lo que hablo!.

No aguante mas, me pare indignada y furiosa a la misma vez, mis ojos verdes inconscientemente se había vuelto cristalinos, mi mirasa se concentraba en Rin, ella solo estaba sorprendida, pasaron así unos minutos y después ella se levanto lentamente y me abrazo, me quede paralizada pero poco después la furia volvió otra vez y la aparte de mi con toda la fuerza que tenia, haciéndola por poco que se callera, me eche a llorar en el piso tal cual niña de 5 años a la que no le compran lo que quiere, una muy berrinchuda niña.

-¡Yo solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta! ¡Es todo lo que te pido! ¿es mucho pedir? Devuélvemela, ¡DEVUELVEMELA!.

-Gumi pero… ¿de que hablas? Soy yo, Akita Rin tu mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde la infancia, Gumi ¿Qué…

-No es cierto! Tu eres una desconocida para mi ¿entiendes? No te reconozco! ¿Qué paso con aquella Rin tan alegre y voraz que siempre lograba hacerme sonreír? Esa a la que no le importaba las consecuencias y hacia los actos sin esperar nada a cambio! ¿Qué le paso?.

Rin se quedo callada mirándome con lastima, puede que dramatizara pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado para que lo aguantara.

-¿QUE LE PASO?.

Voltee a ver a Rin que se hallaba parada frente a mi, me asombre al verla llorar, su rostro reflejaba una bella sonrisa triste y sus ojos difundían cariño.

Sin saber lo que paso, Rin se había sentado a mi lado y me había abrazado, esta vez no rechace el abrazo pues lo sentí cálido y verdadero, nos quedamos asi mucho tiempo, una llorando en el hombro de la otra.

-Escucha Gumi, te debo una disculpa, se que me eh portado diferente y lo lamento tanto, no sabia que aparte de hacerme daño a mi misma también te lastimara a ti,,, lo siento tanto.

-Rin, te entiendo pero dime por favor ¿Por qué actúas así?,

En su rostro se había posado una sonrisa melancólica y seca, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo pausadamente.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?.

Yo solo asentí viéndola detalladamente, en tan solo dos años había cambiado de sobremanera, su pelo ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y su figura se volvía mas esbelta cada vez mas.

-Pues por que Gumi, al fin entendí lo que es el amor y también la decepción, tristeza y dolor.

_Fin Flskback_

Me empezó a contar que cuando viajo al pueblo conoció a Len, un joven simpático, amable y muy parecido a ella, que se había enamorado perdidamente de el, pero que la había dejado por ser el príncipe del reino al que había ido y que había preferido su trono antes que a ella, al fin la comprendí pero ahora que el había vuelto no entendía tanto el dolor de su corazón, a veces sentía que no me contaba la verdad y este era uno de esos casos, al principio creía la historia del avaricioso Len pero investigando sobre ello, descubrí que Len era demasiado bueno como para lastimar a una mosca, no era nada ambicioso ni egoísta como para preferir el trono antes que a Rin, por lo que me hizo dudar del relato de Rin pero igual era mi mejor amiga y le haría caso, pero ahora ya estaba suficientemente grande y madura como para contarme lo que paso, ahora no dejaría que se fuer a, sin antes una explicación de su comportamiento tan raro.

-Gumi..

Me llamo, sacándome del mundo muy distante en el que me encontraba, la mire y sus ojos estaban mirando el balcón, como si hubiese algo demasiado importante que ver hay.

-Escucha, la verdad es que jamás te conté lo que paso en realidad entre Kagamine Len y yo.

_Lo sabia! Sabia que yo tenia razón!._

-Mas bien hubo un tercer involucrado.. bueno mas bien **una** tercera involucrada.

Recalco la palabra "una", ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.. quiere decir que.. ¿Una mujer implico en la separación de ellos dos? _DIOS MIO! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_

-Rin ¿de que estas hablando?.

-Hablo de que alguien tubo que ver en que, el y yo no estemos juntos.

-¿Acaso fue Neru?.

-No Gumi Neru no fue, si hubiese sido ella dala por muerta.

-R..Rin me estas asustando.

La verdad si lo estaba haciendo, ella solo me sonrió socarronamente y miro por el balcón. Salí junto con ella a este y dejamos que la brisa de verano, próximamente otoño acariciase nuestro cabello desordenándolo un poco, Rin se dio media vuelta quedando frente a mi, sus largos cabellos dorados eran acariciados por el viento de una manera suave y gentil, mientras que con el mío era algo mas rudo, siempre hubo algo que Rin tuvo y yo no : clase.

-Dime Gumi ¿jamás te dije que además de ti, tuve otra mejor amiga de la infancia.

_(POV NORMAL)_

Era un día soleado, las nubes eran blancas y esponjosas y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, todos los residentes paseaban felizmente por las calles mientras se detenían en el mercado o en algunos puestos por petición de los niños, mas allá, alejado del pueblo se encontraba un castillo, era muy hermoso, su color era de jade, tenia ventanales de cristales de colores que adornaban graciosamente con figuras al mismo, tenia torres muy altas y un jardín magnifico lleno de flores, arboles y una fuente antes de llegar a la entrada en donde se encontraba una gruesa puerta de madera fina tallada, con algunas flores a los costados.

Dentro del castillo las mucamas iban y venían con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer el clima del día animaba a todo mundo, algunas subían las largas escaleras tapizadas con una alfombra roja y otras simplemente iban a la cocina buscando a los cocineros para entablar una agradable conversación.

En los jardines traseros se podía observar una joven sentada en una pequeña banca color blanca, su pelo largo era acariciado por la brisa de una manera muy fina y hermosa, su piel blanca brillaba gracias al sol, su esbelta figura era apañada por un sedoso vestido blanco, adornado con un listón verde debajo del busto, dejando toda la demás tela suelta para que callera grácilmente sobre el suelo, usaba unas zapatillas blancas con flores verdes y su cabeza iba adornada por unas hermosas flores cerezo.

-Disculpe Srta. le ah llegado esta carta.

Le dijo una mucama algo vieja muy educadamente, la joven la miro con esos ojos aguamarinas y le sonrió cálidamente contagiando enseguida a la mucama de felicidad, con sus pequeñas manos la aludida cogió el sobre que la mucama le entregaba.

-Muchas gracias puedes retirarte.

Su voz era chillona pero muy dulce como si los pájaros cantaran cuando ella hablaba, la mucama acato las ordenes no sin antes decir un "compermiso" y retirarse.

La joven se levanto de la banca y se dirigió al árbol de cerezos mas cercano, el sobre era color beige y tenia una flor amarilla como sello, lo abrió delicadamente y empezó a leer cada palabra de la invitación detalladamente, volvió a repasar cada verso como si no creyese lo que estaba leyendo , después de leerla mas de 5 veces sonrió hipócritamente y le dijo a la nada.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos ¿de verdad me habrás olvidado Len?.

En ese preciso momento una ráfaga fuerte de viento apareció llevándose algunos pétalos del cerezo, estos acariciaron el cabello largo aguamarina de la joven la cual seguía sonriendo mientras veía la dirección que los pétalos tomaron.

_Me pregunto ¿Qué pensara de esto? Valla! Esto si que es una sorpresa, creo que esto se va a poner muy emocionante ¿no lo crees Rin?_

Los pétalos se abrieron paso entre el cielo, mientras se divisaban unas nubes grises proyectando que dentro de poco tiempo empezaría una tormenta, anunciando la desgracia que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><em><span>(perdonen si tengo faltas ortograficas en el fic)<span>_

_Y aquí lo tienen! AL FIN! Disculpen si no había podido actualizar, la verdad los extrañaba, pero es que en mi nueva escuela encargan tarea como si no hubiera mañana! Además de que no tenia inspiración, al principio pensé en poner que Len dejo a Rin por el trono pero luego se me ocurrió esto, ojala les guste mas esta ideas, ah además! Ya tenia el capitulo completo pero mi "hermosa" y muy "querida" amiga lo borro así que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo._

_Les prometo que actualizare mas pronto y ya tengo el 1 capitulo de mi siguiente historia llamada "Venciendo al destino"._

_Gracias por leer el fic y bueno DEJEN UN REVIEW! :D_


End file.
